Danganronpa: American Despair (SYOC)
by GMK Grim
Summary: Whilst Hope's Peak Academy is Japan's premier school that accepts talented individuals from all over the globe, America's premier school for talented individuals is known as Everlast Academy. The students that go here are known as Ultimates, and this is the despairful story of one second year, Michael Brandt, and his hopeful underclassmen, the 62nd Class of Everlast Academy. (SYOC)
1. SYOC Form & Student Roster

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongAuthor's Notes:/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Important Changes will be underlined/span/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongHello everyone, Grim here. This'll be my first project as both a new writer and fanfic creator, so by all means give your harshest criticisms if it helps me write stories better. I'm starting off with a Danganronpa Fic because I'm currently obsessed with the series and I love the concept of a similar situation to Danganronpa 1 and 2's Killing Games happening./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongOn that note; if you haven't gone through the games/VNs/anime and whatever else it may have, you should probably just leave and do that now. If you have, you've probably noticed that I put SYOC in the title. This means you'll be submitting characters to me so that I don't end up with emotionless balls of murder walking around this school. I'll have my own two OCs for this fic, one of my own (the protagonist, Michael Brandt) and span style="text-decoration: underline;"another one that will serve as a secondary protaganist/span. I'll explain their characters later (I am still trying to figure them out for myself, but I have an extremely rough idea of how I want Michael to be). As for submitting YOUR characters, fill out the form below (credits to DestinyParadox20 for it)./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongThe school we're headed to is in America (name pending), and is modeled after my own high school (with heavy modifications to it). Plan your characters appropriately. span style="text-decoration: underline;"There should ideally be around 9 guys and 7 girls (2 guys reserved, sorry about that.)/span/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongCharacters are going to be preferably American (I'm not confident in my ability to write a fic set anywhere else), should also preferably be around 14-16 as they're in the first-year class of the school. i don't mind if one or two of them are SLIGHTLY above that, just don't go too crazy. As for personalities/talents, I just want to make clear that I won't take any canon copies of characters or relatives of canon characters. I hate that with a passion. I don't mind if they're similar to a character, just make sure to add your own touch to them./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongFor talents, think of something cool that isn't canon-taken. I don't mind if there's ONE Ultimate (Yes I'm calling them Ultimates, deal with it) Lucky Student, as this is in another school and country, just make sure you put your own twist on it. Otherwise, just think of something cool, quirky, or just downright strange and send it to me./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongI'll be waiting on people to PM me forms (don't use the reviews). I do have to work out some things for this still, so by all means take your time. This is a big first story for me and I just hope that you all enjoy. Let me know how you feel about it. Here's the form you'll need to use (Thanks again)./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongUpdate:br /I'm still waiting on submissions from you guys, send 'em over! Other than that, I'm pretty much ready to start typing besides a few minor things that I still need to gather for reference. I also need to review the characters before I start writing. So please keep submitting, I've been loving them so far!/strong/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongSYOC Form/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Name: (Be sure to include any funny/disturbing nicknames!)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ultimate Title:/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Gender:/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Age:/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Birthday:/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Height:/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Weight:/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Looks and Distinguishable Features: (Hair color, eye color, skin complexion, hair style)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fashion Style: (Optional, if you're character is clothing-centric they made switch a lot, otherwise I'd stick to one outfit.)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Personality:/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Manner of Speech: (I'm not the best at writing dialogue, so write examples/describe how they speak to me so that I don't balls it up.)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Likes and Dislikes:/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Background: (Family, education, traumatic experiences, home life, hobbies)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Talents/Skills: (Abilities your character has to get his title of Ultimate)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Emotional State: (What does your character think about? How do they react to different emotions or situations? What's important to their lives?)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Behavior: (How does your character behave, move, and respond?)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Human Interaction: (How do others react your character, to what they say and do? Do others see them the same way? Does he/she see himself/herself the same way? Does he/she have many friends? enemies?)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Most Unusual Characteristics:/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Life Perspective: (Does your character see life differently from most?)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Distinguishable Factors: (How is your character different from others similar to them?)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"First Impressions: (What would someone who meets your character be most likely/least likely to notice?)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"POSSIBLE MOTIVES: emIf you want your character to be a culprit, make sure this is filled creatively. If your character is a survivor or victim, you can make them small./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mental Stability: (Is your character sane? Do they have mental disorders? A split personality? A low self esteem? Some sort of complex disorder (god complex, inferiority/superiority complex,etc.) that's behavioral, psychological, or anti-social? Find some creative stuff for me!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Worst Moment in Life: (The most embarrassing, emotionally scarring, and tragic event in their life. Humiliated, ostracized, bullied, (sodomized?) there's nowhere I can't try to go./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Absolute Fear: (Any despair-inducing nightmare that they should only know of.)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Most Important Thing in Life: (Anything they value more then their own life)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Most Abominable Thing in Life: (Self explanatory)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Dark Secret: (Anything that your character swore to never tell anyone in his or her life. Could be embarrassing or just downright disgusting.)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"How Would They Feel if Someone Knew That Secret: (Murderous, perhaps?)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"If they could have any wish granted, what would it be and why:/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emstrongGAME ROLE:/strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Position in a school trial: (Comic relief, spearheading the investigation, etc.)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Player Category: (Culprit, Victim or Survivor? Not everyone can survive, so don't all just spam the third choice there. Though, there is no definite amount of survivors yet.)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Possible Execution: (Required, even for non-culprits. Make sure it ties to their Ultimate title/skills in some way. Give me vivid ideas for ways they could atone for murder.)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Most Badass/Deep Quote Possible:/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Love Interest..?: (Let me know if you even care about this, if you do, I'll address it later. Always another opportunity for murder motives.)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongEnd Form/strong/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongStudent Roster (So far, 3/18)/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Boys:/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Michael Brandt - Ultimate Chemist (Grim)br /Benjamin Reign - Ultimate ? (Death Snake)br /Samuel "Sam" Grant - Ultimate Lover Boy (Ihowlathefullmoon)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Girls:/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Felicia Holiday - Ultimate Pyromaniac (The Blue Tigrex)br /Mayumi "White Feather" de la Cruz - Ultimate Marksman (ThatOtherAsian)br /Elia Maltorn - Ultimate Seamstress (LittleStreamLily132)br /Fairra Oceania - Ultimate Ballerina (liammarklh88)/p 


	2. Update Time! 1

**Hello, kiddies!**

 **I realize it's been awhile and that some of you might be wondering how far I've gotten here. If I'm completely honest with those of you that have messaged me, I haven't made much progress. I'm about to graduate and 2017 has been a crazy year for me so far. I'm not the ideal student, meaning I have to actually do good my last year of school. Back to AD, I've had ideas hither and thither, but I never took the time to pen them down, so to speak.**

 **Another factor of this is that this is a MASSIVE project for me to do alone. I admittedly feel very heavy from all this crap I've thrown over my back. As such, I've decided to shelf this for now. I'll still be writing one-shots, shorts, and looking at submisssions, etc., but I won't be writing and chapters for AD. I do plan to continue this in the future, however, because the ideas I have for this excite me too much to completely drop it. SO... feel free to continue submitting OCs and stuff. What you've given me so far has been great, and I won't lie, fascinating. I'm not an overly creative person, so seeing your ideas for this setting is awesome!**

 **When I do decide to continue this, I plan on getting someone to help me in some fashion. Whether it's my friend Death Snake (go check his stuff out if you like RWBY/Halo/Ace Combat, shameless promotion) or me sending rough drafts to one of you guys. If you think you'd enjoy that for one reason or another, lemme know, because honestly Snake would be a terrible helper for this (he hasn't gone through Danganronpa yet).**

 **In this time I'll also likely change some key story stuff for this series depending on your submissions, which also excites me. Having you shape this story would be fantastic and I'd love to do it.**

 **In other news**

 **That's my time. I hope you aren't too disappointed, though I get the feeling that based on the severe lack of PM's, a lot of you may have stopped checking entirely. If you haven't, and waited this long for** ** _something_** **only to be met with the despair of me shelving it, one clap for you *background clap*. Don't stop checking just yet though, because I most DEFINITELY plan on continuing this. I enjoy having a vent for the few creative ideas the pop into my brain as well as having you all send your FANTASTIC submissions.**

 **Later, everyone!**

 ***wave***

 **~Grim**


End file.
